The Marauder's Map
by jessnoland
Summary: How exactly did Fred and George figure out the password to the Marauder's Map?


**The Marauders Map**

Fred and George Weasley were in the small broom closet turned office of one Argus Filch. They were planting dung bombs in the cranky caretakers office in retaliation for his audacity to catch them out after curfew, then ratting them out to McGonagall. This had resulted in a detention that conflicted with previous plans to explore the hidden passageway they'd found earlier in the week.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" George asked opening a drawer that was labeled 'DANGEROUS'. Opening the drawer carefully he saw nothing more than a few old joke products from Zonko's a few decks of exploding snap cards and some unused fireworks. He shuffled through the debris and his fingers touched a blank bit of folded up parchment. As he brought it up to examine it better, he heard the signal from Lee that Filch was on his way back to his office. Without really thinking about it he shoved the parchment in his pocket and ran with his brother from the room.

Later that evening while turning out his pockets as he readied himself for bed, George found the parchment and looked at it closely.

"What have you got there brother?" Fred asked sitting on his bed.

"Not sure, found it in Filch's office, in a drawer marked dangerous," George answered, handing the parchment to Fred.

"Hmmmm, revelio," Fred muttered as he pressed his wand to the parchment. The twins eyes widened as a small neat script began to crawl across the parchment. Looking at each other with matching grins the twins dove for Fred's bed, drawing the curtains immediately. Together they read what was now written on the parchment.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to congratulate you both on such a pathetic attempt to find out our secrets._

The twins shared another look and smiled widely. This was going to be fun.

"Hats off gentlemen, would you be so kind as to tell us what you do?" Fred asked hopefully.

_Mr. Moony would like to accept your appreciation, but inform you that it will not be that easy._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to inquire as to what exactly your intentions are with this brilliant bit of magic._

"Our intentions are to figure out what the bloody hell this is all about," George answered in a huff.

_Mr. Wormtail would inquire as to how exactly this parchment came into your possession._

"We nicked it from Filch's office," Fred answered this time.

_Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate the both of you, and inquire as to your feelings on pranking and mischief._

"Thank you, Freddie and I are the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen," George laughed.

_Mr. Prongs can assure you, you are not. Though I can sense you have great potential._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to know if you by chance are of any relation to Fabian and Gideon Prewett._

"They were our uncles," Fred answered looking at his brother in confusion. It was as if the parchment was thinking on its own.

_Mr. Wormtail would like to point out that with a fine lineage such as that, you both do contain a good deal of potential indeed._

_Mr. Moony would like to put your young minds at ease, we are of no danger to you. We wish only to aid fellow mischief makers in the cause of planned chaos._

"How do you plan to do that? You're a piece of parchment. Just where exactly do you keep your brain?" George asked, hearing his father's voice in his head. George had always been to more level headed of the set.

_Mr. Mooney would like commend you on your rational thinking, and again assure you, this is nothing more than complex magic my companions and I spent many many years to perfect._

_Mr. Wormtail would suggest figuring out the password to see for yourselves the marvelous nature of this parchment._

_Mr. Padfoot would suggest his companions stop making things so easy for the young masters, this is a test after all._

_Mr. Prongs would suggest Mr. Padfoot take his own advice._

"So there's more to this parchment, that much is obvious," Fred said, looking at George.

"And it requires a password," George continued.

"Alohomora," Fred attempted.

_Mr. Padfoot would like to congratulate you on another dismal attempt. We've already expressed this is a test._

_Mr. Prongs would like to point out that only those up to no good are worthy of the treasure inside._

_Mr. Moony would concur, only those up to no good could possibly handle the responsibility that lies within this parchment._

"We are up to no good," George all but shouted, picking up on the way they had repeated the phrase.

_Mr. Wormtail would like to congratulate you on your near perfect recitation of the password._

_Mr. Prongs would like to point out that one must more than just agree to be up to no good, but must truly mean it._

_Mr. Padfoot must express that only those completely devoted to causing mischief would be given the honor of using such incredible magic._

"We promise we are up to no good?" Fred asked.

_Mr. Prongs would like to express that, while a promise would be on the correct track, we do require a bit more than a simple promise._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to point out the seriousness of this issue._

_Mr. Moony would like to tell Mr. Padfoot that was a horrible joke. He could do much better._

Fred and George looked at each other confused, as they had heard no joke. Deciding to ignore if for now they looked at each other then back to the parchment.

"We swear we are you to no good." George said this time.

_Mr. Prongs would say that swearing is an adequate course to take, but the young masters must be sincere._

_Mr. Moony would concur, a formal request must be made._

_Mr. Padfoot would say this is a most serious suggestion._

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good," George said clearly.

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wish to congratulate the young masters on accomplishing something very unique and complex. We, The Marauders, are pleased to pass on the incredible honor of receiving out map. Use it well and be sure to mange your mischief once you are finished._

Fred and George's eyes widened as the parchment unfolded itself and ink blossomed across the page to reveal the entirety of Hogwarts castle complete with all of its inhabitants.

"Wicked! They muttered together as they watched the dots move across the parchment


End file.
